


醫學生、浪人和新米貝斯手

by Triglav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: Semi cooks. Kawanishi does all other house chores.Clearly, Shirabu doesn't need to do anything.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita, Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 7





	醫學生、浪人和新米貝斯手

**Author's Note:**

> 參考BGM: Atomic Symphony - Abyss  
> 2020.10.15

「我到底，一開始，當初，究竟是為什麼要跟你這傢伙住在一起啊？」川西太一說。  
白布賢二郎埋首課本，頭也不抬。對川西的問題，他亦無答覆。  
週三晚上十點半，還有十二個小時就是醫藥化學的中期測驗。白布的筆記上寫滿大堆英文單字和片假名，川西看一眼就要昏過去。表面上，白布冷靜如常、運筆如飛、面無表情如一尊過於美貌的大理石雕像，根本懶得理會川西，但川西懷疑此人內心恐怕已經瀕臨崩潰，今晚大概要通宵複習直至天明。

醫學部真可怕，川西想。認識白布賢二郎四年來，他第一次見到這位前任白鳥澤正選二傳手在考試前這麼緊張。  
三月份，川西不幸落榜他報考的每一所大學，自此成為這一年日本的萬千重考生中之一。他眼光夠高，當初並未報考任何三流（或者四流、乃至五流）私立大學的甄試做保底選項，因此在紙面上可說是掛了個光榮的零蛋。與之相對，他的排球部隊友兼此生知己——儘管兩個人都絕不會承認這一點——白布賢二郎不出眾人所料，考入就在家門口的東北大學醫學部，自此成為一名人人稱羨的名校醫學生。川西則在落榜後即刻註冊予備學校，天天披星戴月地騎著腳踏車出門上課，入夜後再七歪八扭地沐浴著夜色騎回家，過得比高三還累，連排球都不太有時間碰。  
但是川西太一是什麼人，任何環境下此人都能創造機會苦中作樂。即使每天功課堆得山高，數學解答題最後一題打死也寫不出來，還跟白布賢二郎這個潔癖抖S（川西語）合租同一間位在仙台市的狹窄公寓——即便如此，川西也能把生活過得有聲有色。

門鈴叮鈴鈴地響了。

白布連喝水的時間都沒有，嘴唇已經乾燥得起皮，自然無暇前去開門。川西倒是立刻從桌前跳了起來。  
他和白布同住一間兩房一廳的公寓，二人公用浴室，沒有陽台，但在兼作客廳的餐廳有一間開放式的廚房。不幸的是，這兩個人都不會做飯。  
平常下課後，白布會坐在餐桌前讀書、背筆記、寫功課。事情不是那麼多的時候，他會幫忙川西複習。作為回報，川西則包攬了絕大多數的家務——畢竟，身為重考生的川西，相對來說倒是不那麼忙的那一個。  
這間小小的公寓，在他們開始合租的這兩個月來，只有一位每週定期上門三至四次的訪客。  
該名訪客是個普天之下絕無僅有的爛好人，每週免費幫白布和川西做三至四次晚飯。

川西跳起來去開門，看也沒看貓眼，十分缺乏安全意識。門外的人自不必說，只可能是瀨見英太。  
顯而易見，這位就讀大學文學部二年級的白鳥澤前前任正選二傳手剛剛結束一場樂隊排練，身後背著一個黑色的貝斯袋。他手裡拎的——噢，是今天晚飯的食材。  
大多數時候都喜怒不形於色的川西，向著瀨見前輩微笑起來：

「排練一切順利嗎，前輩？」

川西身高將近一百九十公分，身形卻靈活，此時自然也不會礙事地擋著門。瀨見已經進了屋、換好拖鞋，洗乾淨手、套上圍裙，把塑膠袋裡的食材一一取出，預備洗菜切菜。瀨見一邊開冰箱門，一邊說：

「白布不要駝背！」

桌前的白布嘖了一聲，但還是坐直了身體。他仍然頭也不抬地在背書，甚至沒時間跟瀨見打一聲招呼。瀨見接著回答川西，措辭很委婉：

「我們樂團的吉他手，昨天，嗯，又寫了新歌……」

意思就是樂隊成員在排練現場差點打起來了。川西的大腦自動為他做翻譯。  
這種時候，身為貝斯手的瀨見前輩應該會去努力勸架……但是一般來說，不會有什麼好結果。川西如是想。瀨見參加的樂隊，除他之外的三位成員，無一例外地個性十分火爆，幾乎是三天一小打五天一大打，鼓手和主唱還因為鼓手的前女友的關係，之前有好長一段時間相看兩厭。但這三個人在技術和才華的方面則又無可挑剔，只有瀨見一人，性格倒是好得沒話說，貝斯卻是高中畢業之後才開始學的，目前還只是樂齡一年多一點的樂隊新手。他比樂隊裡的其他人小兩歲，在人生中和音樂上都是後輩，每天在相持不下的前輩們之間疲於奔命，還要兼顧大學的學業，要精進貝斯的演奏水平，要一周好幾次跑來這間公寓，以免川西和白布二人一時不慎，餓死自己。  
可是即便如此，川西所見到的瀨見卻總是平靜、溫和的，比之高中那個完全被牛島和白布掩蓋了自身光芒的、總是站在熱身區的二傳手前輩，現在的這個瀨見英太則有了一個不一樣的、新的舞台。即使在這個新的舞台上，瀨見仍然不是主角，他卻還是像高中時那樣，每一分鐘都認真，每個瞬間都投入。並且，即使離開了白鳥澤，瀨見也還是會自動自發把白布和川西置於自己的羽翼之下，默認他們需要前輩的照顧……

川西為此偷偷高興。他知道白布那個口是心非的傢伙只有比自己更開心。

瀨見招手要川西過去，然後從塑膠袋中取出罐裝的寶礦力水得，拉開拉環，插上吸管，遞給川西。瀨見說：「這個給白布。」  
運動飲料放在面前，稍微低頭就能喝到，不用怕來不及補水。剛從超市買回來沒多久的飲料冰冰涼涼，白布一口喝下去，感覺快要冒煙的腦袋也冷靜了下來。他在內心感謝為他著想到這個程度的瀨見前輩，嘴上卻什麼也沒說，仍是一言不發地與課本上的醫藥化學進行著無形亦無聲的搏鬥。川西在他旁邊察言觀色半晌，最後說：  
「白布，小學老師教過的，感謝的話我們要記得說出口……」

川西太一獲得了當晚的來自白布賢二郎的第一枚白眼。

他們一道吃了晚飯，瀨見順便還準備好了三人份的第二天的便當。川西要早起去予備學校，飯畢洗完碗，稍微消化食物，零點多他便去洗澡睡覺。  
瀨見次日沒有早課，一般這種情況下，他都會在白布和川西的公寓留宿。白布坐在餐桌前複習，瀨見癱在旁邊的懶骨頭沙發上，戴著耳機聽歌看書，順便陪白布通宵，卻到底熬不住：勸架畢竟是一件很耗體力的事。凌晨快四點，他勉強從沙發上爬起來，鋪了個地鋪，洗完澡後戴好眼罩鑽進被窩，很快便睡著了。

第二天中午瀨見醒來，內心正在掙扎是否要逃了下午的課，睜開眼睛便看見一個神色冷淡的白布蹲在自己的睡鋪旁邊，他差點嚇掉半條命。  
「白布你這傢伙想謀殺前輩嗎——」  
「我考完了，」白布說，「感覺還不錯。這個給前輩。」  
他把瀨見的手從被窩裡抓出來，往他的手心塞了一個硬質的、金屬制的什麼東西。瀨見定睛一看，是一把銀色的鑰匙。

「我和太一都歡迎前輩搬到家裡來。前輩做飯，太一做家務。我沒有考試的時候，前輩可以在客廳練貝斯。」

「我做飯，太一做家務，那你做什麼？」瀨見問。

白布沒有回答他，而是帶著一臉「正在厭世，不要煩我」的表情，飄進了洗手間。四十分鐘後，瀨見不得不把洗澡洗到一半便睡著了的此人從水溫漸冷的浴缸裡拖起來。

瀨見可以確定的是，川西倒的確是除了烹飪之外的一切家務活的專家。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年10月17日台北排球O無料本的小故事，凌晨睏得要死，2小時之內匆匆寫就。  
> 希望大家都喜歡大三角。


End file.
